Love Bites: So Do I
by MissIrreplaceable
Summary: "Get the hell away from me," He growled out. "You don't want that," She breathes out, "You would have made me leave already." She was closer now, inches away. "But I know what you do want. I'll give it to you, if you admit it." Her lips were a hair's width from his, touching with every word she spoke. "You still want me." She smirks, "Don't you, Derek?"


**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing of the original plot. I simply own the storyline, characters and places that are not in the original TW series**

**Prologue**

Selina Blake was a beautiful woman. She had hair black as night, with just the slightest amount of golden brown streaks whenever it hit the sun. She had hazel gray eyes and a small button nose. Her full lips tipped upwards in a smile was a gorgeous thing to see. Her long, thick, eyelashes complimented high cheek bones.

She wasn't a tall woman, as a matter of fact, she stopped growing at 15, leaving her at 5 feet and 4 inches in height. She was far from old, and had her first and only child at 15, making her 32 years old. Although her hospital gown was ill-fitting, it was impossible to deny she had a nice figure.

"Can you hear them Morgana? The stars are talking to mommy." She pointed up at the dirty white ceiling, her voice light as she spun around in her designated room.

"Mom, it's day." The other girl spoke with a natural drawl, her voice husky. Selina's daughter, Blake Richardson, was also beautiful and looked very much like her mother. She had the same raven hair, save for the purple streaks she wore in it. Long eyelashes that, just as her mother's, complimented high cheekbones, a small button nose, and full, pink, pouty lips. Blake stood a bit shorter than her mother at 5 foot 1, she gave up all hopes of growing at 16, when she had stood at the same height for the last 4 years

. The only major difference between Blake and her mother, were their eyes. At one time, Blake's eyes were a beautiful hazel gray, like her mother, but over time they grew darker, until they were a captivating purple, with a slight gray color around her pupils. "And also, that's the ceiling." She said, laughing under her breath.

"Don't you tell me what I hear, Morgana." Her mother waved her off, continuing to hum and spin. Blake rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her mother's antics. "Of course not, mom."

"Attention, visiting hours are now over."

"The warden's locking us all up, you better run before they take you, too." Selina glared at the speaker in the wall.

"Goodbye mom." Blake replied, giving her a one armed hug. "Will I see you when the lakes are silver?" Her mother asked, tilting her head. "Yea, I'll be here tomorrow night."

Selina's expression looked surprisingly lucid at that moment, "Goodbye, dearest." She smiled. Blake smiled back and headed out the door.

* * *

"What a garbage town." She muttered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I don't know what I'm expectin' Kel." She huffed, pulling the small, glossy picture of a young man. "You haven't answered me in almost two years, don't know why I still talk to you."

The picture just stared back at her. It always stared back at her. Silently, coldly. It almost mocked her, showing her what she lost. "I miss you." She mumbled, slipping the picture back in her pocket and getting on her motorbike.

Just as she turned down onto the next street, a sleek black camaro roared past her, almost knocking her off the road. "Hey! Learn how to drive asshole!" She yelled out after it. "Idiot." She huffed out, turning the next corner and parking her bike.

She unlocked her door and raced up the stairs to her apartment. She had to get ready for bed, tonight was a school night after all.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it is just a prologue. I really just wanted to introduce a few characters, other Oc's will come a bit later. But there aren't too many of them. Also, there isn't a specific season set for this, so I might jump around a bit and use what fits the storyline. The next chapter will start off in Derek's POV. Please R&R, let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
